Bad Blood
by Aguy55
Summary: Our little Ed-kun tells his parents about a secret relationship he has been hiding from them! Roy Mustang seems to be in a content relationship with the shorter boy, that is, until another boy captures Edward's heart! Starts out as RoyxEd then slowly progresses to Edvy, our main focus! Neither Ed nor Roy nor Envy not Ling expected this one! Seems as if Russell did, though. Reviews!
1. Sempiternal

_I thought I'd give another EdVy fan fiction a try. Though, if I don't get any reviews, I won't update and that's a promise! *Puffs out chest in a way that says I'm determined* Please, please review! I'm so sad there aren't more Edvy fan fictions because they're such an awesome shipping! Now, rant over, _Edward's POV!

"You're _what_?!" Both mom (Trisha) and dad's (Hohenheim) jaws dropped at the news I had just decided to share with them.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded solemnly.

"Alphonse!" Mom's voice barked. "Did you know about this?!"

"Maybe...?" Alphonse squeaked.

"And you didn't find it important to share this with us?" Dad asked in a calmer manor.

"I-I did...I mean, I wanted to...but brother begged me not to. I couldn't!" Dad nodded, patting mom on the back.

"There's nothing we could do anyway, Trisha." Dad tried to sooth her. "He's made his decision."

"But, Hohenheim! He's fifteen! What does he know about love?! Besides, that's _illegal_!"

"Trisha, he'll find out about the consequences of his decision by himself. We must let him grow. Besides, I'm sure if he's anything like me, he'll do it anyway." Dad chuckled. Fuck, I'd never think he would take my side on this in a million years. Thank God he did, though.

"Fine. You can go out with Professor Mustang as long as you know what you're getting yourself into!" Trisha warned, standing up.

"I know. Thank you, mom and dad!" I jumped up excitedly, running up t my room to use the phone.

"They said yes!" I giggled excitedly into the phone as I stepped into my room, closing the door behind me.

"Congratulations, shrimp. Shall I come meet these "parents"?" A low voice answered, sending shivers down the older Elric's back.

"Dont doubt me "professor"! They said yes! Come over if you'd like, but the answer will change as soon as they meet you, considering you're you." I huffed, letting myself slump against the door. I know Al wouldn't come into our shared room while I was on the phone...he learned from last time.

"Can I come over? I'll make sure to make a good impression." Mustang promised, and I could practically feel his cocky grin.

"Come on, then. Dinner's almost ready so hurry."

"Um, what if I told you I started walking when I picked up the phone and was now waiting on your porch?" To follow Mustang's statement, a knock muffled by the door sounded. I laughed, hanging up the phone and running down the stairs.

"Moooommm!" I screamed, running into the kitchen. "You wouldn't mind of Professor Mustang came over for dinner, would you? Like, now?" I asked.

"No." Mom sighed. "Let him in."

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" I yelled, running to the door.

"Hey." I said, trying to calm my excitement and not jump the older man.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to hang up on your elders?" Mustang purred, walking into the house.

"D-Did the "Great Mustang" just admit he was old?" I laughed nervously as he came closer to me.

"Whatcha gonna go about it, Shrimpy?" Mustang growled and in one swift movement he had me pressed up against the (now closed) door, trapped between his strong arms. I could smell a strong wind of cologne and sweat coming off him. My heart raced as his face got closer to mine and soft lips pressed against mine.

"Ahm!" Hohenheim cleared his throat. "I could care less what you two do behind closed doors, but none of that in my presence, please?" Hohenheim laughed.

"S-sorry dad." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head as Mustang moved away from me, just as embarrassed. "Um, dad, this is-"

"Professor Roy Mustang." Said person interfered, holding out his hand for Hohenheim to shake.

"Von Hohenheim, Edward's father." Dad introduced back, taking the offered hand. Mustang nodded, letting go.

"Mom's in the kitchen, making dinner, and you know Al, right?"

"Yeah, I remember Al." Mustang chuckled, leaving dad very confused as I realized what he was hinting at. A few weeks prior, the only reason Al knows about Mustang, was because he walked in on us in a very heated make out session.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called from the kitchen before walking out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Trisha Elric." Mom introduced, casting a sceptical eye at Mustang.

"Professor Roy Mustang, Ma'am." Roy stepped forward, offering his arms out in a hug which mom was reluctant to accept. And, eleven then, it only lasted about a minute.

"Alphonse! Come eat!" Mom called walking back I to the kitchen. Mustang, dad, and I took that as an invitation to enter. The food set out on the table made my mouth water. Mom was truly amazing.


	2. Here We Go!

**Ed's POV! **

"The class is coming in soon, Edward." Mustang hissed out between his teeth, not really bothered by this fact, as he was backed up against the wall.

"I'm in that class, it's not unusual for me to be here a bit early." I insisted, running my hand along the length of Mustang's light jacket.

"It's unusual for you to be here during my break." I honestly had no idea why Mustang was trying to get me to back off.

"Yes, well," I started, putting my hands on Mustang's hips. "Not if you were going to teach me a lesson." I purred. Mustang bit back a moan as he quickly changed our positions, pressing me against the wall. Now it was my turn to moan as Mustang slowly lowered his head, pressing his lips harshly against mine, slowly turning the kiss sensual.

"M-M-Mustang." I shivered as his cold hand found its way up my shirt. The bell rang just as I found Mustang latched against my neck, destroying the moment. Mustang growled low in his throat in disapproval, but didn't move. I giggled, giddy, as I gently pushed him away.

"Time for class, professor Mustang." I teased, practically skipping to my seat, happy I could have that affect on Mustang.

"Yes." Mustang sighed, wearing his throat as he straightened his tie. I raised a hand to my hair, tying the golden locks back into the braid Mustang had ruined. I sat in the very back, much to both my and Mustang's disapproval. Though, neither of us wanted to go through the trouble of changing seats. I unconsciously tapped a pen against my desk as I waited impatiently for the class to start as a flood of students rushed in in waves.

**-Approximately twenty minutes later- **

I jumped a little as the door flew open, slamming into the wall. I half expected a gunman to walk through, but no. It was...a girl? She seemed like she could care less about this class as she cockily walked in and sat right down next to me. This gave me time to observe her. She had green hair that fell into a weird Palm tree-like shape. She wore a _very_ tight shirt that ended right below her ribcage and left little to the imagination. She wore a skirt that ended right above her knees and shoes that were more like cut up socks that showed her toes and heels and ended about at the calf. On her hands, she wore weird glove-like things that ended at her elbows and had the thumb and fingers cut off it, too. Mustang's dark, obsidion eyes lowered on her.

"I see this isn't going to be a very good year, eh, Envy?" Mustang asked. It was obviously a rhetorical question, but she answered anyway.

"No, sir," she smirked. The voice that came out of her, though, wasn't very feminine. I mean, it sounded pretty girly, but the voice was deep. Mustang sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I'd appreciate it, shrimp, if you'd stop _staring_ at me." Envy told me, none too softly or in a light tone, grinning.

"Eh? Hey! I am not _short_!" I scolded, crossing my arms. "And I was _not_ staring at you!"

"Sure you weren't." Envy rolled her eyes, facing forward again as Mustang cleared his throat. I blushed and didn't meet his eyes.

"You totally were staring at her." Ling whispered, leaning close to me.

"I was not! Leave me alone, Ling!" I whispered back, angry.

"Edward!" Mustang snapped. "Quiet now, some of us would _like_ to learn."

"Why is a mystery." I grumbled. Then louder, "Sorry, professor." This time, though, I didn't say "professor" in the teasing tone I normally would've.

"Wait...aren't you gay? So why do you have eyes for the new girl?"

"I do not have eyes for her, Ling!" I whisper-yelled, making Envy chuckle. The sound was nice...I blushed. I shouldn't he thinking these things! Not while I just begged Mom and Dad to let me go out with Mustang! I shook my head, looking up at Mustang's scowling face.

"S-sorry, professor. I'll shut up." I promised, telling Ling to shut his face. He laughed, but I was rather scared. I'd never seen Mustang so mad.

...

"Edward is hot for the new girl!" Ling bellowed, walking out of the classroom as the bell rang.

"Shut the hell up, Ling! I am not!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

"Elric, come see me during lunch." Mustang told me as I walked out.

"Ooohh! Now you're getting in trouble! What is happening to my sweet Chibi-chan?!" Ling laughed, cracking himself up. I stayed silent, wondering what Mustang wanted to "talk" about.

"Are you hot for me, Edward?" Envy purred, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"N-n-no way!" I stuttered, pulling away.

"Then why are you all red, Chibi?"

"S-shut up! Leave me alone! Both of you!" I scolded, walking to my locker.

"Me too?" Russell suddenly appeared, smirking. Oh, great.

"You especially!"

"Youre so cold!" Ling cried, falling into step easily with my hurried movements.

_**~~End~~~ **_

_**How was that? *Wags imaginary tail* Good, right? Next chapter will be a little shorter. Sowwy! **_


	3. Seven Minutes In Hell Sucked Anyway

**Warning- May include some Elricest! (UPDATED) **

**-ED'S-**

"Fine. But who should go first?" I asked, realizing I just signed my death wish. Five expectant faces smiled at me. "Fuck. Should've known that was coming." I grumbled, standing up.

"Wait, How do we play?" Al asked nervously, wringing his hands. Ling sighed, before beginning to explain.

"Okay, since Ed's going first, we'll use him as an example. He goes and waits in the closet, where it's pitch black. We spin a bottle and see who goes in after him. The two are then locked in the closet together for seven minutes. Usually, people just make-out, or if it's quick, do something more."

"But what if it lands on me on Ed's turn or vice-versa?" Al asked. Ling shrugged and flashed a smile.

"Ready, Chibi?!" Ling asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together. I sighed, nodding as I walked to the closet. It was more like a walk in dresser! What the fuck, Ling?! I heard the bottle spinning then a few giggles, a "Good luck, man." And feet shuffling towards the closet. The door opened, forcing me to shut my eyes against the bright light. Damn, I didn't get to see who it was! Without warning, I was shoved up against the (now shut) door of the closet, hungry lips on mine.

_I shouldn't be doing this, I'm with Mustang! _

A voice in my head spoke, a warning clear in it's voice.

_But it feels so good. _

I moaned, opening my mouth to the unknown person as I shut out my thoughts if right and wrong and let myself sink into the kiss.

"Are you enjoying this, Chibi-chan?" A deep, yet rather girly, voice drawled in my ear, nipping at my ear lobe.

"E-Envy!" I gasped, no liking how I would be bottom even though she was a girl! As if to prove me wrong, something hard ground against my thigh. I gasped again, then moaning.

Huh, so Envy's a guy. I chuckled to myself, letting Envy capture my lips again as his hand wandered a little...lower.

Just then, the door opened, bright light embracing us and forcing me to fall backward, Envy falling on top of me.

"Gah!" I choked out, my (small XD) body being crushed by Envy as he went right back to kissing my jaw line. My back hurt and Ling's laughter seemed to be making it worse. I blushed from head to toe because I sort of...enjoyed it. Then another shade redder because everyone (Excluding Al) was staring at me. Then one final shade as Russell said,

"Looks like the shortly has found a boyfriend."

"Shut up, all of you!" I yelled. "And Envy? Get the Hell off me!"

"Dont you love me, Edo? One minute ago you were moaning my name loudly, withering in pleasure, as I-"

"Envy!" I snapped, taking a deep breath as he got off of me, my lungs able to get air again. Al shot me a curious glance as I sat down where Envy originally was. I shrugged it off and looked the other.

"Envy's turn!" Ling sang as he spun the bottle happily. I prayed for it not to land on me, and sure enough, it didn't. I sighed in relieve as Ling stood up. But then, I found myself (laugh) envious of him.

...Several kisses later...

"Okay, we need a new game!" Ling said, as Al and I walked out of the closet together, blushing furiously.

"I second that." I muttered, sitting down.

"Okay, I have one." Envy smirked. "It's like Truth or Dare. If you pick truth, then, obviously, you have to answer a truth. But, if you pick dare, then someone writes something on a piece of paper for you to say, or do. If you refuse to do something, you must leave the room while the group comes up with a consequence."

"Sounds cool enough." Ling smirked. Al nodded his approval and I think Russell was passed out from wine. Oh well. I shrugged and agreed. What could be so bad about this game?

"Okay! Me first!" Ling shouted happily. "Chibi-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I challenged, thinking anything Ling had in store couldn't be _too_ bad. Lining quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I read it quickly, then once more.

"Hell no!" I shouted, my face incredibly red. I had defiantly under estimated Ling's Perverted-ness.

This is getting interesting, no? I think it really reveals my inner pervert! XD What's going to happen to Ed? Will he except the dare? Will the consequence be even worse? Review, or I won't update. Sorry bout the (almost) false warning. I was going to write something really perverted, but then I liked this better. Maybe some Elricest later? XD Opinions on this chapter?


	4. Nirvana

**-Envy- **

"I am not doing that, Ling!" Edward insisted, balling up his fist so tight he crushed the paper.

"What is it?" I asked. "It can't be that bad." I tried to encourage.

"Oh, it is." Ling smirked, seemingly proud of himself.

"What is it, brother?" Alphonse asked, glancing worriedly from Ling to his older brother.

"Do you really want to know?" Ling asked me, disregarding Alphonse. I nodded as he leaned close, preparing to whisper on my ear.

My jaw dropped a little and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Fine." Edward sighed. "I'll do it. As long as you all leave."

"Deal." Ling agreed, taking Russell's hand as he pulled the halfway unconscious boy out of the room, followed by Alphonse.

"Uh, I really don't want to do this." Edward admitted, his cheeks horribly red. He looked utterly irresistible.

"It could be worse. I mean, they could make us have sex or something." I shrugged.

"Why are you so cool with this?!" Edward asked, agitated.

"It makes no difference to me. I mean, there's nothing to it if there's no feeling behind it." I shrugged again.

"What do you mean, no feeling?!"

"I mean no love." I stated, smirking at the flaming boy.

"Who said there was no love?!" He shouted, his face red from now what was anger.

"Are you saying you like me, Edward?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No!" Edward snapped. "I just...Uh! Never mind! Let's just get this over with!" Edward stated, puffing out his chest. He stalked over to me, obviously not liking this one bit. I uncrossed my arms, letting them hang by my sides. Edward stood on tiptoe and leaned over to kiss me. I did nothing and let him do as he pleased. "You know, this would be much easier if I got a response!" Edward snapped. I laughed, circling his waist with my arms. I kissed him, softly at first, then my patience Waring quickly as my hands roamed all over the place. His dare was to give me a blow job. With they way things are going, I'd prefer it the other way around.

...

"You guys can come in now." Edward yelled from the other side of the door, wipping spit from his mouth, his cheeks stained in red.

"You guys took forever." Ling moaned, busting the door open. Russell was awake now and wanting to know what the Hell was going on. Ling whispered to him and he looked at us, his eyes wide. I laughed, wondering if Alphonse knew yet.

"Does Al know?" Edward asked, beating me to the punch.

"No." Alphonse stated, rather agitated.

"Good. You don't wanna." Edward sighed.

"Well, you see Alphonse," I stared, preparing to have the "birds and bees" talk with Edward's younger brother. "When two people love each other very mufh!" Edward snapped a hand over my mouth, a low growl coming from his throat as his blush returned.

"Tell him and you die. He's still innocent!" Edward protested.

"Oh, fer Christ's sake! Edward gave him a blow job!" Ling told Alphonse straight out, making the younger one blush.

"Ling! You fucking-" Edward started.

"Now, who exactly was fucking?" Ling asked, completely straight faced.

"Alright!" I interfered. "Let's continue. Who's turn?"

"Mine." Edward grumbled uncomfortably. He scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I grinned.

"Oh, I'm beginning to like this game." I grinned, kissing Edward deeply on the mouth like the paper suggested. Maybe if his little brother wasn't there, I would've gone farther, regardless of what we just did.

...

"One truth? Anything?" Edward asked. Alphonse nodded. It was pretty predictable he wouldn't have kept up with the dirty dares the rest of us were dishing out. "Okay. I thought Envy was a girl at first." Edward smirked. I grinned back.

"I thought Edward was a shrimp at first- Oh, wait..." Ling laughed with me and Edward made a "pfft" sound with his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just kidding. But I think I proved to you, I am most certainly not a girl." I whispered to him, just loud enough for everyone else to hear as I captured his lips in mine once again.


	5. Good Or Bad

-Envy-

"It's pretty obvious." Russell smirked to Edward.

"It is not!" He protested, blushing. I smirked to myself, watching the exchange between those two and Ling.

"But, it is, Chibi-chan!" Ling told him, his arms flailing.

"Nu-uh! No way! Envy! Do you believe this!" I nodded, standing next to Edward's desk, a hand on his shoulder, as we waiting for Mustang _to hurry the Fuck up_ and get here. I leaned down, his lack of height+him sitting, made it very hard as I kissed him. Really, it was just a mess of lips and tongue.

"Hey!" Edward sputtered, pushing me away. I kissed him again, this time softly, our lips sliding together perfrctly. I wondered if Edward had done this before. But before I could really enjoy it, Edward pulled away again, panting.

"You have to let me _breath_, asshole!" Edward snapped. I laughed, capturing his lips again.

"Ahem." A deep voice cleared his throat. "I'm trying to teach a class, idiots." Edward flushed completely as I pulled away. It was adorable.

-Edward-

"Ah, Fuck! I was caught kissing Envy in front of _Mustang_!" I thought, my thoughts running wild. 'What is he going to do?!'

"Elric, detention."

'Right on cue.' I sighed, watching Envy smirk to himself. And of course, I had to open my big mouth.

"Why doesn't Envy have detention?! _He_ kissed _me_!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Mustang puffed out his chest, standing as tall as he could. Of course, I knew that he'd give me a big lecture of not kissing other guys while I was dating him and how I was his, blah, blah, blah. But only us two knew the reason he had given me detention. He was probably jealous. I almost laughed. The great Mustang was jealous. Envious.

/Lunch Detention time/

"I don't wanna go!" I complained, clutching Envy's arm.

"You have to." Ling smirked, pulling me off him.

"No!" I protested, trying to get my feet to stick to the floor.

"Edward Elric, I will drag you there." Ling told me, pushing me in the direction of the cafeteria doors.

"No fair." I huffed, walking slowly to my boyfriend's classroom. Heh, I never thought that those words would ever be thought.

"Bye, Edward!" Envy and Ling yelled in unison, waving their arms madly. I blushed, speed walking, totally not running, away from there as fast as possible.

"Mustang, I'm here!" I called walking into the classroom. I felt the impact of a body on mine as soon as I had walked in, before I even closed the door. Said door slammed shut and I was pressed against it. Like many times before.

"Only I can kiss you like that, understand?" A deep, raspy voice purred into my ear. I shivered, nodding. Mustang's lips pressed harshly against mine, forcing my lips apart as a tongue pushed in.

Mustang broke away so we both could breath and be took the opportunity to kiss and suck along my neck. I moaned, my face flushed. But something didn't feel right.

It wasn't the soft but demanding lips of Envy kissing me, but wanting and greedy lips all over me. It was weird.


	6. Brutal Love

**Remember that time I said this wasn't going to be a Roy/Ed fic? And then I went and made it one and now I have to fucking break the colonel's heart and this is too much for me! Lol, but really. The breakup scene is going to be the hardest because I can't really see Mustang crying over the loss of his lover. Idk, I he'd just get angry and try some sexy things to get Edward back. (laugh) Any ideas for that scene? Anyway, sorry if I disappointed the Roy/Ed fan girls. :( Lets go! **

_'I want you...' Ed moaned, arching his back into Mustang 's touch. He was naked and already drenched in sweat. Mustang, on the other hand, was anything but naked. _

_Mustang smirked, undoing his tie slowly. Edward groaned, squirming beneath him, letting Mustang know he could hardly wait anymore. Mustang kissed Edward roughly, slipping his tongue into the willing boy's mouth as he undid the bottoms on his own shirt. He was undressed in a number of minutes. much too late for Edward's taste. _

_"Ahh." Edward moaned out as Mustang bit and kissed along his neck and forced a knee between Edward's (short) legs. _

"Huh?!" Edward surged up in bed, tangled in the sheets as he almost fell off the bed. He untangled himself reluctantly and placed a hand on his throbbing head, sitting up slowly. Edward stood up, only to find something _very_ uncomfortable between his legs.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed, wobbling to the bathroom to take care of his "problem"

...

"Hey, Chibi-chan." Envy leaned against Edward's desk in front of the boy himself, grinning devilishly.

The boy blushed, remembering his dream last night and looked away from Envy.

"What's wrong?" Envy demanded, disturbed by Edward's quietness. It wasn't like him.

"Nothing." Edward answered in a monotone voice.

Envy leaned closer, lifting Edward's chin to himself.

Edward slapped his hand away, his face flushed. He didn't want to disappoint Envy, but he also didn't want to end his relationship with the teacher. This was not going to work out. He had to choose one. But could he when he was being trapped in a classroom for a whole hour with both of them?

Envy forced a kiss on Edward, knowing that usually won the shorter boy over.

But not this time.

Edward slapped Envy's hands away from him and shoved himself out of his desk. He turned and ran, still not speaking.

Envy was left speechless and very embarrassed.

Edward right into an unsuspecting teacher and looked up, tears in his golden eyes.

The teacher, professor Mustang, looked down at him with worry, not asking what was wrong, only moving to the side. Edward dashed out, his legs carrying him as fast as they could go.

He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Ever. Especially not the one's he holds dearest.

Edward was left worried and confused, alone at a park, alone with his thoughts.

Why had he had that dream of Mustang?

Could it be because they found themselves like that in more then one accession?

Why hadn't the dream been about Envy? Edward shivered.

Thank God Envy couldn't read thoughts.

He loved his classmate, but he also loves his teacher...why isn't this as easy as he hoped?!

"I'm sorry Mustang...Envy..." Edward sobbed, his face in his hands.

"For what?" A voice asked, a fairly skinny shadow hanging over him.

"Huh?" Edward asked, looking up at Envy, his eyes shining.

"Oh, Chibi-chan." Envy hushed pulling the smaller bot into his arms. Envy streaked his hair, kissing Edward softly. "What did I do?"

"N-Nothing...it was me...I'm sorry..." Envy looked more confused then ever when he heard the words being uttered by the almighty Edward Elric. Edward seemed to have noticed the blank look, and sighed. He began explaining.

"Well, um, I had a dream last night..." Edward started, preparing to hear some stupid remark from Envy. There weren't any, only a small nod.

"And...in the dream...I was being fucked...by some one who wasn't you..." Edward told him, wincing. Envy's reaction couldn't have been worse. He hugged Edward tighter, calling him "cute" and "adorable".

"You couldn't face me because if a stupid dream?" Envy laughed lightly, streaking the blonde's hair. He nodded. "You really are adorable. But that's okay! That must mean you aren't getting enough sexual attention from me!" Envy laughed, pouncing lightly on the shorter boy. Edward yelped, laughing as Envy kissed his.

Little did either of them, Mustang saw all of this. And, cocky as he was, he expected the person in Edward's mind to be himself. He smirked, walking away from the two.

He already planned out the perfect punishment.


	7. Kryptonite

**It's been taking me forever to update all my stories. I'm so sorry! I start writing new fan fiction all the time, and forget about these ones. Lol, sorry. I still love you~ **

**Ok seriously, though. I'm so unwilling to break Mustang's heart...he's too epic. Gah, this is too hard! Alright, here we go~!**

***UPDATED* Fuck. God. I can't believe I accidentally posted my Attack On Titan fan fic here. Well, excuse me as I go die in a whole. Lol. **

Edward paced back in forth in front of the mirror, sick to his stomach.

"Mustang...I can't be with you anymore." He sighed. "It's not you...It's me..." Edward trailed off. Too predictable. For an original man, he needed an original break up speech..

"Mustang...You're a perverted old man-" No. Edward shook his head. That was not going to work in his favor. Edward tied his hair back into a braid, agitated at himself. He'd wing it. Edward finally decided before putting on school appropriate clothes (which were limited. XD) and grabbed his bag.

"I'm going, Al!" Edward called before running out the door, eager to see Envy.

"Bye, Brother!" Alphonse yelled back, before going back to making himself breakfast. He couldn't wait until next year, when he was a freshman in high school like Edward is now.

"Edward!" Envy yelled, running up to the blonde.

"Good morning." Edward muttered, the energy he had this morning gone.

"Not a morning person, eh?" Envy laughed, putting an arm around the small boy's shoulder. "That's okay!" Envy chirped.

"Ugh, you're worse than Ling." Edward grumbled, smiling a little despite himself.

"I'm hurt, Chibi~chan." Ling fake pouted, putting his arm around Edward. Envy pouted a little before realizing Ling ment to harm and he moved away.

"Oh, wait, Ling!" Edward cried, stopping in his tracks. He glanced at Envy and he knew he couldn't ask Ling his important question with Envy around. He'd definitely get the wrong idea!

"What's up?" Ling asked, a little worried as he stopped moving as well.

"Can I talk to you...alone?" Edward asked, watching Envy nervously. 'Just what was happening between these two?' Envy wondered.

"Sure?" Ling agreed uncertainty. What exactly did Ed want to talk about? Ed tugged on Ling's arm, pulling him away from Envy.

Envy stuck out him bottom lip as he continued to walk towards the school and into his classroom.

"How do I break up with someone?" Ed asked determinedly.

"What? That's all? Why'd you have to pull me away from Envy if that was all? Wait...?"

"No!" Ed shook his head furiously. "I'm not going to break up with Envy!" Ed put up his hands. No way. " Fuck." Ed cured as he realized his slip.

"I knew it!" Lung squealed, clapping his hands.

"Shut up! Just tell me!" Ed demanded.

"If not Envy, then who?"

"Can't tell you. But to be with Envy..."

"I see. Just tell _him_ you're not interested." Ling shrugged, grinning.

"Hey! It could've been a girl!" Ed complained.

"But it wasn't, was it?" Ling asked, smiling knowingly.

"No..." Ed sighed. "I just tell him I'm not interested?" Ed asked doubtful.

"Yeah." Ling shrugged. "But you have to mean it. Or else or won't work."

"Okay..." Ed muttered, heading to class.

"Five bucks for the love advise." Ling smirked, resting his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Wha?!" Ed's jaw dropped. He learned nothing.

"Just kidding." Ling laughed, running away to catch the bell. Ed ran after him. I'd he was lasted, Mustang would have his head.

...

"Elric, don't zone out!" Mustang snapped.

"I wasn't-!" Ed replied almost immediately. He really was paying attention that time.

"Don't lie." Mustang rolled his eyes. Ed huffed, sinking lower (if possible) in his seat. Ling laughed silently to himself, finding it hilarious until Ed kicked his seat.

"Who can answer this question? Elric?" Mustang asked.

"Uh, what?" Ed asked. This time he hadn't been paying attention.

"You're staying after today." Mustang decided before moving on.

"No! That's not fair!" Ed complained.

"Oh? Want me to call your parents? Tell them all the awful things you've done this year?" Mustang threatened.

Of course, Ed was the only one who understood the hidden meaning. Mustang was planning to call his parents andand tell them all the dirty thing they did together! The bastard!

Ed shut up and folded his arms. This wasn't fair.


	8. The Devine Infection

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Mustang demanded angrily, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the short blond.

"I mean, I'm in love with someone who isn't you." Ed told him, trying desperately to be taller than him.

"Funny, brat." Mustang laughed coldly, towering over the smaller of the two.

"I'm not joking." Ed insisted, not meeting Mustang's eyes because as soon as he did, he knew he'd get lost and forget everything he wanted to say.

"Who is it, then? Winry?" Mustang questioned, getting more intimidating as the seconds ticked by. "No, your boy-toy? Envy?" Mustang forced Ed against the locked door of the classroom, holding his hands above his head.

"No!" Ed cried, slightly scared. He never saw Mustang act like this. Well, he did, but not to him! Mustang lowered his lips to Ed's, silencing the protesting boy.

"Why cant you see, Edward?" Mustang mumbled against the skin of his lover's neck. "I love you, so much.

'You don't!' Ed's mind screamed, but he didn't say anything, and idea forming in his brain.

Ed slumped against the door, letting Mustang take full advantage of him, something he had never down before. Ed moaned and squirmed, and even let himself enjoy it, at least a little. But not so much so as to let his train of thought get lost. It was really hard to get lost in the skilled movements of Mustang's skilled fingers and delicate, yet demanding tongue.

He was everything you could ask for in a lover, but yet, Ed wanted more.

No, not more. He only wanted Envy. For the better, or worse.

He liked the slow movements of Envy's skilled, yet shy lips and the way his actions were determined, yet hesitant. And even the way Envy got jealous over Ling touching him.

Ed loved it all, he wanted it all, no, he needed it all.

Yet he was letting another man kiss him, touch him, feel him, when all he wanted was Envy.

Ed grabbed the doorknob tightly while Mustang had his eyes closed in the bliss of the moment. He realized this might expose them, but he needed to get away.

To get to Envy.

Ed unlocked the door in skilled secrecy as if he had done it a million times before. Mustang again captured Ed's lips into angry kiss, which Ed let himself sink into. Mustang ran his hands down Ed's chest and sides, growling lightly in his throat. His hands ran lower, rubbing his palm against Edward's hard-on.

Ed bit back a moan, arching his back.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Mustang tumbled out on top of Ed.

"What the fuck?" Mustang cursed, standing up frustrated. Ed stood up by himself, ignoring the hand Mustang offered to him.

"I told you, I love someone else. Sex can't change that!" Ed yelled, before making a mad dash to the door.

Mustang cursed behind him but let him leave.

He just realized something: He was almost raped. No matter how aroused he was, that's what it was. The thought scared him a little.

"Edward? What are you-?!"

"Can I stay here for a little bit?" Ed interrupted Ling impatiently.

"Uh, why? I mean-"

"Who is it?" A voice just as impatient as Edward's asked. Ed gasped.

"Why's Russell here?" Ed whispered-yelled, pulling Ling outside with him.

"Uh, well, you know..."

"Oh my God!" Ed squealed. Ling had had a crush on Russell for the longest time. In a way, it was so cute, despite Edward's bad mood.

"Um, hold on. You can come in, just give me a sec to, you know..."

"Oh. _Oh_!" Ed got it and blushed, moving out of the doorway let Ling close the door to his dark apartment.

A few seconds later, Ling reopened the door, his hair an even bigger mess than before and Ed sensed what had happened in the split second he had left then alone. But he had to admit, he'd never seen Ling so flustered. He must really like Russell. Ed smiled. It was cute. He was happy for them.

"Are you gonna Stanford there like a fool, or come in?" Ling teased, stepping aside.

Russell was frantically trying to pull up his pair of black skinny jeans and badly flushed.

Ed laughed and clapped him on the back.

"I'm kinda jealous, man. You get all the hot ones." Ed laughed hysterically as Russell blushed.

"Shut _up_, shorty!" Ling laughed too as we all collapsed on the bed.

"I feel kinda gross, since you too just had sex here." Ed chuckled, feigning disgust.

"No, we didn't. Since _someone_ interrupted as I was just about to put my-"

"I don't need the details!" Ed screamed over Ling as he grinned victoriously.

He was happy to have his friends cheer him up when he was in a crappy mood.


End file.
